


How it happened

by chxronica



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/F, I guess this is a backstory fic, mentions of some emotional and physical abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Flo Bones would like to say she was a relic hunter because she wanted to be and not because it was the only thing she thought she was good enough for after everything she had done in her life.orFlo backstory of how she became a relic hunter





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a Flo backstory so I wrote my own. Mentions of some physical and emotional abuse. This wasn't batad and all mistakes our mine.

Flo Bones would like to say she was a relic hunter because she wanted to be and not because it was the only thing she thought she was good enough for after everything she had done in her life. She loved being a relic hunter but she hated the reason why she became a relic hunter.

 

It all started when she seven and she realised that she had strong sight but she never said anything to her parents because she didn’t want to take the spotlight away from Emily. She sat in silence when her parents praised her older sister whenever she got back home from another job with Fittes. 

 

One night she went to her sister thinking that she could trust her with her secret but she found out the next day when she got home from the library that she couldn’t trust Emily. She walked in excited to talk about what she had found while she was there only to meet her angry parent waiting for her. She thought that they wanted to make sure she was alright but she was wrong.  _ Why are you trying to be better than your sister?! You’ll never be as good as her! You’re not even good enough now!  _ At the time she didn’t realise how much those words affected her until she realised they still haunted her until a few months ago.

 

After that night her parents stopped caring about her all together and the only time they paid any attention to her was when she came home late and then they would just berate her about her sister is always there on time and she would never make them worry. 

 

When she was ten she decided that she would ask Jessica to train her with a rapier and find a way to work for an agency without her parents finding out. That worked out great until her sister saw her working a case with Rotwell and rated her out to their parents. That lead to to more of the you’ll never live up to you sister and just give up all your dreams but it also lead to her ‘falling’ down that stairs and break her arm and her foot. That same year she lost her best friend and the person who was like an older sister, Jessica.

 

Then when she twelve she realised something that she knew she could never get compared to her sister for. She liked girls and her sister liked boys there couldn’t possibly be anyway to compare those two or use it against her. When she told her parents she thought that they would support her not drag her down and kick her out of the house for. She spent the next year feeling like there was something wrong with her.

 

On her fourteenth birthday she came to realization that no agency was going to hire her so she decide she was going to be a relic woman since she had claim to part of The Thaims. That day she start her path to becoming the Flo Bones that everybody knows. 

 

When she was fifteen she made one of the best but worse decisions in her life and had one thing happen that would haunt her for her whole her life. She had met a girl who was a fellow relic woman and she fell hard for her. They told each other thing except for the one thing the Flo had always kept  a secret from everybody she knew even her cousin. The night she finally decided to tell her why she had so many scars and broken bones that didn’t heal right was the night she started her first real relationship. Then later that year realised that the woman that she had come to love had been doing the same thing that had been happening her whole life, emotional abuse, and everything she said had haunted her because it was true. 

 

After everything that had happened in her life Flo became hard and cold and kept everything in the inside.

 

Now she’s eighteen and she has survived everything that life has thrown at her it can’t get much worse, but sure enough life throws her a curveball. That curveball just happened to be a girl. A girl who is the most beautiful person Flo had ever seen. A girl who was nice… and pristine. A girl who goes by Holly Munro. 

 

Flo didn’t think much of their first encounter except that she was glad to have had mud coating her cheeks. The only problem that she had after tha was that she felt an odd urge to go over to Lockwood’s. But Flo wasn’t about to change her way of living for a girl she had just met. Or was she?

 

After helping Lockwood out with a few more cases she did what she thought she should do. She went to her apartment and used the shower that she was surprised worked after years without use. Once she finished showering she grabbed the only clean pair of clothes, jeans and a flannel, she had. She cleaned the mud of her regular combat boots, brushed her hair and put a beanie to help tame it. 

 

She walked the streets thinking what her plan would be and she decided that she was going to get some flowers. Flo walks into the nearest shop and stops mid step letting the door swing shut behind her. The woman working the counter was no other than Emily. Flo looked at the sign Bonnard’s flowers. She quickly walked over and pick out some roses and walks to the counter hoping that Emily didn’t realise it was her. It had been four years and she had grown a few inches her face thinned out a bit.

 

Emily turns around and stares straight into Flo’s eyes and Emily’s eyes begin to water up, and it takes all of Flo’s will not to let any emotion through. “Floie?” she asks voice broken. Flo only nods biting down on her lip hard. Emily rushes around the counter and gives her a bone crushing hug.

 

“I looked for you after they kicked you out but I couldn’t find you,” Emily says now sobbing. “You have to meet you niece and nephew.”

 

“Josh and Sara come here,” she calls and two kids about five come racing out. “You guys this is your Aunt Flo. She just moved to town and wanted to meet you.” Flo doesn’t know why she’s lying but she goes along with it because in the past five years she has realised one thing none of it was her sister's fault, her sister even tried to protect her.

 

Flo crouches down and meets her niece and nephew who are huggers. She spends half an hour there promising that she would come by sometime in the next week. She grabs the flower that Emily insisted were on the house and leaves with a new spring in her step.

 

She rings Lockwood doorbell and waits for an answer. Lucy answers the door and mistakes her for a client first then Lockwood walks by and point out that it’s her. She gives Lockwood the roses saying her sister gave them to her and she didn’t know what to do with them. Flo smirks a little when she sees Lucy tense a little at the gesture. “Don’t worry Lucy he’s not my type and he’s my cousin,” Flo says giving Lucy a knowing smirk and both of them go red.

 

“I’m going to go say hi to Holly, lovebirds,” Flo says heading for the for the downstairs office. Holly is sitting at the desk filling out paperwork when Flo pulls a chair up to sit across from her. 

 

“So Holly do you fancy a date?” Flo says smiling, Holly putting her pen down and smiling at Flo. 

 

“We’ve been dating for five months why do you still ask?” Holly says leaning over her desk to kiss Flo.

 

“Well this is a very important date ducky. You’re going to the Fittes ball with me and I know you already have tickets because of Lockwood so you’re going to go there and make an excuse to celebrate and then you’re going to be my date for the night,” Flo explains.

 

“And just how are you going to get into the ball,” Holly asks.

 

“I have a ticket from one of the sells I did last month.”

 

“You know you wouldn’t have to give up the money you make if you just told Lockwood we’re together,”

  
“I know but I’m not ready to tell him, now I’ll see you in a week for this ball.” Flo gives her a goodbye kiss and then goes back upstairs because she’s got to go find a suit. She couldn’t be happier than she is now she has a girl she loves and she reconnected with her sister nothing could go wrong, everythings perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Fell free to send me prompts or just talk on my tumblr @flobon3s


End file.
